Am falschen Ort zur falschen Zeit
by nebelhorn
Summary: Manchmal ist man am falschen Ort zur falschen Zeit und dann sieht man Dinge, die man nie hätte sehen sollen. Manchmal ist man in gesellschaftlichen Situationen gefangen. Manchmal kann man manche Fragen nicht stellen.


In einer Welt nach den Heiligtümern des Todes bin ich nach Hogwards zurückgekehrt. Und dann war ich eines Nachts im Astronomieturm – an einem falschen Ort zu einer falschen Zeit.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Am falschen Ort zur falschen Zeit.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Manchmal ist man am falschen Ort zur falschen Zeit und dann sieht man Dinge, die man nie hätte sehen sollen. Manchmal ist man in gesellschaftlichen Situationen gefangen. Manchmal kann man manche Fragen nicht stellen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Es war eine warme Herbstnacht und ich konnte einfach nicht einschlafen. Meine Gedanken rasten und ich wusste nichts mit mir anzufangen. So war ich zum Astronomieturm gelaufen. Nur würde ich dort nicht alleine sein können.

Ich stieg die 121 Treppenstufen nach oben und hörte laute Schluchzer. Ich blieb kurz irritiert und unschlüssig stehen, doch meine Neugier siegte letztlich – ich schlich mich leise in den Turmraum. Zuerst konnte ich im Dunkeln nicht erkennen, wer da am Fenster saß und bitterlich weinte, aber dann drehte die dunkle Figur ihren Kopf und ich erkannte im spärlichen Mondlicht zerzauste Haare. Grangers zerzauste Haare.

Ich wollte mich umdrehen und weggehen. Ich wollte sie nicht sehen – sie nicht so sehen. Ich wollte nicht derjenige sein, der sie hier so fand. Aber ich fühlte mich wie am Fleck festgefroren, ich konnte einfach nicht zurück. Und so stand ich da und überlegte mir, was ich tun sollte. Wie ich sie trösten konnte. Das dunkle Mal zwickte und ich erinnerte mich daran, wie sie halb tot auf dem Marmorboden in unserem Anwesen gelegen hatte, während Bellatrix an ihr herumwerkelte.

Ich seufzte laut und sie bemerkte mich endlich. Sie erstickte einen lauten Schluchzer mit ihrer Hand auf dem Mund und sah mich an. Ihre Augen waren aufgequollen und riesengroß.

„Hallo Granger.", sagte ich uninspiriert.

Sie sah mich nur an und dann brauch ihre Trauer wieder durch. „Was willst du von mir?", schrie sie mich geradezu an.

„Nichts. Ich konnte nicht schlafen und dann hast du meinen Stammplatz besetzt.", erwiderte ich. Seit Dumbledors Tod hatte der Astronomieturm eine seltsame Wirkung auf mich – immer wieder zog es mich hierher. „Also, was heulen wir so laut mitten in der Nacht?"

„Das geht dich gar nicht an! Du bist doch nur froh, dich am fremden Leid zu ergötzen!", ihre Augen funkelten in einem Tränenmeer.

Und ich lief zu ihr und setzte mich neben sie an die Fensterbank.

„Vielleicht. Vielleicht habe ich aber genug Leid für mein ganzes Leben gesehen", sagte ich. Bilder meiner lachenden Tante flackten kurz vor meinem inneren Auge auf.

Granger sah mich von der Seite an: „Tut mir Leid, aber beim besten Willen, ich empfinde kein Mitleid für dich, Malfoy!"

„Ich habe dich auch nicht danach gefragt. Aber ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll, damit du aufhört zu weinen und ich mit einem guten Gewissen wieder schlafen gehen kann. Das ist nämlich das einzige, was ich heute noch will.", erwiderte ich ehrlich.

„Mit gutem Gewissen?", sie lachte schrill und so untypisch Granger.

„Man tut was man kann.", antworte ich. Mir war egal, worauf sie anspielte.

Und dann sah sie mich wieder an und ihr Blick wurde berechnend.

„Vielleicht sollte ich einfach mit dir schlafen. Vielleicht würde das helfen.", überlegte sie laut. „Vorausgesetzt natürlich, du lässt dich dazu herab, ein Schlammblut zu ficken." In ihrer Stimme lag Belustigung und Bitterkeit zugleich und an ihrer Wortwahl erkannte ich, wie wenig selbst – oder vielleicht wie wenig Hermine Granger, die ich kannte – sie im Moment war.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass dir das helfen würde.", sagte ich und dachte daran, wie wenig Draco Malfoy wohl gerade in mir steckte.

„Da bin ich mir gar nicht so sicher.", erwiderte sie.

„Ärger mit dem Wiesel?", fragte ich.

„Ja." Dann sank sie in ihren Kummer zurück.

„Lass mich kurz raten…", ich überlegte. „Er hat irgendwas unglaublich Unsinniges gesagt und du hast es zu ernst aufgefasst."

Sie lachte schluchzend.

„Er kann nicht verstehen, dass ich den Gedächtniszauber meiner Eltern nicht aufheben will. Dass ich ihnen das einfach nicht antun kann! Dass ich nicht weiß, was ich mit meinem Leben anfangen soll. Ob ich überhaupt Kinder will. Er kann NICHTS verstehen!", sie wirkte wirklich aufgelöst und ich fragte mich, ob sie in ihrem Leben überhaupt jemand so gesehen hatte. Eines wusste ich aber – dieser Anblick war nicht für meine Augen bestimmt und diese Worte sollten meine Ohren nie hören.

„Was erwartest du auch von ihm? Er hat das Vorstellungsvermögen eines Goldfischs."

„Und dann will er nicht einmal darüber reden, will mich einfach nicht verstehen! Dann machen wir halt Schluss, sagt er. Als ob er sich nicht um die Beziehung scheren würde!", sie schluchzte in ihre Hände.

„Dann mach doch du Schluss. Du spielst eh nicht in seiner Liga. Weiß gar nicht, was du mit ihn willst.", sagte ich und bereute im selben Moment, mich da einzumischen.

Sie hielt kurz inne, sah mich an und flüsterte ganz heiser und unglücklich: „Aber ich liebe ihn doch! Seit wir 11 waren und… „, sie machte eine Pause, sah wieder zu mir rüber und beendete seufzend den Satz, „… ich glaube, wir sind einfach für einander bestimmt."

„Dann werdet ich das auch grade biegen, kein Grund so zu heulen. Er wird angekrochen kommen, du wirst alles vergeben und vergessen und ihr werdet zwei rothaarige vorlaute Kinder in die Welt setzen. Das weiß jeder, der euch zusammen sieht. Und wenn da je jemand aus der Beziehung aussteigen sollte, bist du das.", ich hatte noch nie darüber nachgedacht, aber es fühlte sich auf meinen Lippen wie die Wahrheit an.

Sie saß lange still da.

„Vielleicht.", sagte sie schließlich. „Vielleicht sollte ich schlafen gehen."

„Ja.", erwiderte ich.

Und wir liefen zusammen die 121 Treppenstufen hinunter.

Unten angekommen sah sie mich nochmal an. Sie suchte mit ihren Augen nach dem dunklen Mal an meinem Arm, aber obwohl ich die Umhangärmel hochgekrempelt hatte, war das Mal immer noch verdeckt.

Ich sah auf ihr Handgelenk, aber auch ich konnte nichts erkennen, denn auch ihr Mal war vom Umhangstoff verdeckt.

„Geh mit gutem Gewissen schlafen.", sagte sie traurig und müde. Dann drehte sie sich um und verschwand in Richtung Gryffindorturm. Auch ich lief in mein Quartier.

Ich habe sie nie wieder aufgelöst gesehen. Nur noch ein halbes Jahr in Hogwards, danach gelegentlich in anderen gesellschaftlichen Situationen.

Sie hat Karriere im Ministerium gemacht und – wie erwartet –Wiesley geheiratet. Sie haben – wie erwartet – zwei rothaarige vorlaute Kinder.

Und ich habe – wie erwartet – nie wieder Mitleid mit ihr gehabt.

Aber eine Frage beschäftigt mich dennoch in manch einer schlaflosen Nacht: Die, ob sie die Erinnerung ihrer Eltern wiederhergestellt hat.

Und ich würde sie fragen, aber es gibt wohl keine falsche Zeit und keinen falschen Ort mehr an dem ich das noch könnte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ich denke oft daran, dass man manchmal, vor allem wenn man selber oder der Gesprächspartner emotional aufgewühlt hat, viel zu persönliche Gespräche mit Halbfremden führt. Und dass man danach nie wieder in diesem Moment des Vertrauens zurückkehren kann (und es meistens auch gar nicht will).

Kennt ihr das auch?

Ist Hermine zu OOC? Ich habe die FF immer wieder gelesen und umgeschrieben und bin gerade im Hinblick auf die Hermine aus meiner Geschichte unsicher.


End file.
